A Midwinter's Fleeting Fantasy
by Anyu Matsuri
Summary: Kyon had just left Asahina Michiru-san in Tsuruya-san's care and was making his way home when his path is blocked by a deranged Koizumi Itsuki! Spoilers for those who still hadn't read "The Intrigues of Suzumiya Haruhi." Yaoi okay !


**This is first posted online on my LiveJournal account as part of a blog entry entitled "May 18, 2011; 1:32 am".**

**Disclaimer****: Suzumiya Haruhi series, the characters and plot does not belong to me. There are also quotations and scenes taken from the actual light novels, specifically the seventh light novel. Everything aside from this fan fiction belongs to Tanigawa Nagaru.**

**Warnings****: Mature content in whole. OOC, Yaoi (Boys Love). IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PARTICULAR GENRE, THEN PLEASE GO TO ANOTHER FAN FICTION INSTEAD. There is also a pre-meditated to actual murder in here. If you don't want even just one of these genres/categories, please refrain from reading this. There's no fantasy in here guys, just madness and murder.**

**Characters****: Asahina Michiru is also Asahina Mikuru. To know the story behind her name-changing, please refer to the seventh book.**

**Kyon and Itsuki are the main characters in here.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Midwinter's Fleeting Fantasy<strong>

It was a moonless night. I had just left Asahina-san (Michiru) at Tsuruya's place. The night air is a bit chilly, taking to the account that it is still winter.

Anyway, I was riding my bike on the way home. I could have said that I had already arrived at my place 5 minutes after the incessant pedaling, but I can't.

"Good evening."

Because some nuthead had blocked my path. He came from the shadows.

"Although Tsuruya-san is not the best option, because I personally don't want to involve her here, but for safety reasons I won't argue that Tsuruya's place is the safest option."

It has been two days since I last saw this face. It was an honest, handsome smiling face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, what a random encounter." I said, instinctively going down my bicycle.

"You could at least say that, I guess." He said, while he raised his hand as if attempting to greet me. He hasn't budged from where he was, and I just sort of looked at him from where I was standing. Looking from my perspective, Koizumi looks like a mental pervert waiting for his victim.

"You'll be mistaken as a pervert if someone saw you other than me. And if the police break in, then I don't know you. It's not like you can deny it anyway."

Fu~, Koizumi softly laugh, his footsteps near-silent as he slowly creeps towards me.

"You seem to be doing something interesting. Not involving me again?"

I turned away when I saw him looming above me, my nervousness let go by exhaling air that turned white from the cold.

"This is my and Asahina-san's problem. It has nothing to do with you. Why don't you just go and play with your Shinjins inside the closed spaces?"

He suddenly cupped my face in his palms, his eyes looking sly than his smile.

"Is that jealousy?"

Tch. I shoved his hands away, feeling my face heat up because of what this mental pervert is doing. To not aggravate matters, I quickly fumbled for my bike's handles, making my way to the seat.

"Shut up." I said, my feet already hoisting me up on my bike.

But before I do, I was yanked roughly towards Koizumi.

"What the—?"

At the moment all I saw is Koizumi's immensely close face, his warm lips opening together with my own, our breaths mingling. Even though I wanted to free myself I cannot, his hold to me was too tight. I even tried pulling his hair, to no avail. He didn't seem to notice his hair being pulled by me.

After a while we broke from the kiss, our breaths in short pants, which when released forms into a whitish fog.

I can feel my heart beating loudly. Why? Why did Koizumi do that? We're both guys!

"Kyon," Koizumi sighed.

I looked at him and saw his eyes looking somber.

"..What?"

He hadn't said anything. What he did was to go down to my lips once again, but this time it's different.

His tongue probed inside my mouth, while one of his hands made its way towards my waistband.

I pushed away when I had the chance, but that only gave Koizumi the access to my neck.

"S,Stop…" I said, battling with Koizumi's hands.

Koizumi went back to my mouth, and ever so illicitly he whispered, his breath instantly slapping my mouth that immediately sent shivers down my spine.

"Don't talk, or I'll hurt you." He said, his eyes showing a tint of evil within. After seeing me taken by surprise from his words, he ran his tongue on my lips and blew some cold air unto it.

"Nnn—!"

Koizumi smiled smugly, his eyes growing smaller by the second.

"You sure know how to make_ those_ cute sounds." He said, before doing it again.

"…Stop it…"

Smack! I immediately fell on the floor. The impact made me lose my balance and it sent me reeling. Putting my right hand over my throbbing cheek, I looked at him with eyes full of disdain.

Fu~, Koizumi laughed softly again. "I told you earlier not to speak unless you want to get hurt."

And then he loomed at me, his hand suddenly grasping my right hand away from my face. I winced when he tightened his grip unto it.

"It's your fault." His voice sounded evil, his eyes just looking at me like I'm some dishrag.

Koizumi then took out a box cutter from his pocket, with its blade shining eerily because of the artificial lighting striking unto it. I eyed it suspiciously before I looked back at Koizumi. His eyes told me that what I was thinking was true.

He pointed it on my neck. "Should I start from here?"

I felt the cold blade cut unto my neck. Hearing me wincing a little from the pain, Koizumi laughed evilly.

"I see. You're really cuter that way."

Then suddenly, his tongue ran across my wound, sending pleasant shivers on my body. Like a vampire, Koizumi slowly sucked my flowing blood from the cut on my neck that he himself created. As he was above me, all I can do for now is nothing.

I can't even pull my strength together to push him away.

His other hand is now probing inside my pants, his cold touch suddenly pulling me back to reality. Awake from the pleasant touch, I tried once again to push him away, but his hands continued to pump until I released what I was vainly holding back earlier.

Koizumi soon stopped attacking the wound on my neck and just looked at me while he brought that hand of his to his mouth and gingerly licked it.

My senses remembering his touch and tongue made me shiver in pleasure, just from watching him lick his hand.

"…Mm? Do you want to feel my tongue again?" Koizumi asked, his face coming closer again.

I shook my head frivolously, afraid that if I talk once again Koizumi will wound me with his box cutter to God-knows where.

"You're looking at my tongue in such an impure way, so that must only mean that you want me to kiss you again with the tongue, right?"

Before I could protest he punched me straight in the stomach, which knocked out my consciousness.

Upon waking up, all I saw around is a mossy, tiled, white backdrop. I sat up to get comfortable, but it didn't helped a bit.

Looking around I noticed that I'm inside some unfamiliar room. My clothes are also nowhere in sight.

I'm naked?

"Wha—?" I shrieked, with Koizumi suddenly appearing from a bathroom—I suppose—wearing only a robe. Upon seeing my face he smiled, but not his usual way. On his hand is an axe.

"Kyon, let me make you feel good…"

I was in a bed. Beside me is a table containing a rope. I hope what I was thinking right now won't happen to me.

This deranged Koizumi slowly walked towards me, the axe he carries is being dragged behind him, scratching the tiled floor with a nasty sound. I inch slowly away until I felt only the cold steel frames of the bed.

"Kyon, you should just let me. Or do you want to get hurt first?"

Sensing danger, my instinct told me to acquiesce for a while. Koizumi seemed pleased when he noticed that I won't put up a fight.

"That's the right choice, Kyon."

He had already reached the bed and was slowly putting himself on top of me. He kisses my body on his way up, until he ended up on my mouth. After only a short while he broke from the kiss and looked at me. He was unsatisfied.

"There is no excitement here." Then he spots the rope and suddenly breaks into a smile.

"This should do it."

He reaches for the rope. Fearing for my life, I only looked at him while he ties my hands on the steel frames of the bed. After he had finished he observed how it looks on me. Then he pouted like a child.

"Kyon, could you try a seductive pose?"

How the hell would I do that?

At that statement of mine I felt his hands wound around my neck, gripping it tighter as each second passes.

"What did you say?" he asked calmly, though he is obviously masking his anger in his voice.

"…I will…" I gasped.

At hearing my answer he tore away from me.

"Show me then."

That I did instantly, but I guess I'll just leave the 'poses' to your creative imagination.

He has now ordered me to turn around and spread my legs wide. I did what I was told, fearing for the axe just placed in front of my eyes.

His fingers started to thrust inside my hole, with me squeezing them tighter as I was not accustomed to the feeling. After a considerable amount of time Koizumi withdrew his fingers from me, which was replaced by his tongue that started to lick onto my throbbing skin.

"…S,Stop it… I'm…feeling swollen al,already…"

"Shut up." Koizumi commanded, his tongue stopping with him altogether.

I then felt myself being turned around again, with Koizumi in front of me. His hands lifted one of my legs while his other hand guided his way _inside_ me.

"Nn, Ah!"

Fu~, Koizumi laughed, his body thrusting unto mine.

It hurts. That's the only thing I said until he had been satisfied.

"Kyon, put your tongue out." Koizumi requested, his breathy gasps only an inch away from me.

Without saying anything back, I put my tongue out. Koizumi then did the same and licked my tongue with his. Once again, it gave me pleasant shivers all over my body.

He stopped when he felt me trembling below him. Looking at me with eyes that are a bit displeased, he said "Kyon, your actions are becoming to become predictable." with an air of being literally unsatisfied.

Koizumi then held unto the axe's handle.

"W,What are you doing with that?" I asked, my sweat falling from my forehead.

"I'm going to kill you with this, honey." Koizumi answered, his tongue clicking in delight.

"What did I do wrong?" I asked, trying to get up. But I forgot that my hands had been tied earlier that I only bounced back.

Koizumi licked his lips with his tongue, his eyes peering down at me. "You did nothing wrong. In fact I'm satisfied with you."

Then why?

The hand that holds the axe now looms on top of me, almost taunting me of my impending fate. Koizumi was looking at me with his evil-looking eyes again. His handsome face contorted into something sinister.

"Because I find it boring."

I felt my eyes stinging with tears. The vision of Koizumi suddenly blurred from my view. My whole life up to now suddenly whizzed past me. My parents, my childhood, my sister, friends, Taniguchi, Kunikida, my near-death experience, Asakura-san, the events last year, the task left to me by Asahina-san (Big), SOS Brigade, Nagato-san, Asahina-san (Mikuru and Michiru), and Haruhi.

"I don't want to die.." I sobbed, unsure of how Koizumi looks right now.

"That's what they all say when the end has come." Koizumi went down again for a last kiss, and withdrew almost immediately.

"Bye bye, my beloved Kyon."

What I only felt was the axe cutting right into my chest, feeling an extremely painful sensation, and the loud ringing on my ear…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…Kyon? Hey, are you sleeping on your feet?"

Huh? Instantly I opened my eyes to a sound of a voice shouting at my ear. Upon seeing who it was, I jumped away, afraid of what might happen if I let him get near me.

"What's with you? Suddenly sleeping on your feet like that?"

I looked at him incredulously for a second. Huh? Did I just dream of what had happened earlier?

Koizumi looked at me suspiciously.

"Are you listening?"

"Ah, sorry."

I sat on my bike seat, wondering if what had happened earlier is really just a dream.

"I lost track when you got to something about D. I remember a bit about what you said at first, but nothing after D, since there's just way too much." I made up, hoping that what I had said is connected to what he was talking about earlier.

"You should've heard me. Whether or not you processed it is up to your brain and how you want to think about it." He was still eyeing me suspiciously. Does that mean I said something wrong?

Don't reply so seriously. I'm all confused now. I recommend trying stand-up or something someday. If you don't have a sense of humour, no girls will like you even if you do look handsome.

Koizumi smiled again. I wonder how many different faces you have.

"I will change my expression because of the time, the circumstance and the other person. But, if the other person is you, all talks turn into this type of talk."

You're a headache-inducing person.

"I think so too, but I'll stay like this for the time being."

For some reason, Koizumi looked off into the distance, his sudden sighing made me jump, which I think he did not noticed.

"Someday, I'll be able to be your friend normally, and we will look back on past events as a joke together. I hope such a day comes. A day where missions and duties are irrelevant, but normal things apply."

You would be satisfied with that?

"Well, I'll see you later in the clubroom."

As if saluting, he raised his hand and turned around. Then he disappeared into the curtain of night like he was walking around aimlessly after a stroll.

Meanwhile, in another dimension…

Tears fall from the young man's eyes as his hands were drenched in the blood of his beloved. The axe now lay forgotten on the floor as the young deranged man went back to his senses.

He can only hug the limp, lifeless body as he had delivered death to this person. Not even his whispers of confessions can be heard by his beloved's ears. And as the sirens grew loudly outside, footsteps disturbed the quiet confines of the building; he can only mutter a short 'I love you' before the police found him clinging unto the dead body.

They dragged him mercilessly outside with only his bathrobe covering his body. And as the stretcher took the dead body outside after him, he gave a last glance and whispered unto the air,

"…Kyon, I really love you."

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, first ever one-shot done. I never thought I'd write one about KyonxKoizumi, although I had numerous drafts about this two wherein the stories I make the uke is always Koizumi.**

**Is this lime? Well, for me it is. It's also mature! Waa, I got scared halfway with what I am writing. Then I thought, "This is stupid." And did the ending satisfy you? I don't think it did.**

**I will also explain what this fan fiction is about:**

**As the ending paragraph had stated, it is in another dimension/world. Or alternate reality. And yes, in this story I had made it like in other dimensions there are other Kyons. Have you watched/read 'The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi'? Koizumi of the changed world had explained to the bewildered Kyon about two possibilities: one is that he entered an alternate world and the other is that the whole world changed and he is the only one unaffected by the said change. The idea is that in this fan fiction, there are alternate worlds that have different futures. See also the manga "Black God" and anime "Yami to boshi to hon no tabibito". But I won't explain further because I'm sure it'll only be long. And about the abrupt and stupid ending, that is the only thing that came to mind.**

**Oh well, I'm sorry for making it like that! Since it's just a 'fleeting fantasy' I think that this fiction ending like that is more appropriate than seeing Kyon actually dead in his real world. But a counterpart of him died in another dimension. Actually, Kyon's consciousness is whisked off into another dimension when his counterpart had felt that his end was near. It was some sort of communication although Kyon shrugs this off as only a mere dream. Koizumi in the different dimension is different as well. He's deranged and madly in love with Kyon that in the end he killed him. Uuuu~ I really like Koizumi whenever he's evil! It's more befitting for him, I say!**

**Kyon was whisked off while he was talking with Koizumi. Did you notice the XXXXXXXXXXXXXX's in their conversation? (I just had it changed, at first it was spaces but the darn spaces wouldn't appear) That was where it all changed. Accidentally both dimensions have the same flow of story and just become different in that part wherein the deranged Koizumi Itsuki started having a proper conversation with Kyon.**

**Whatever, just criticize and point out anything wrong. I'm not perfect, and no one proofreads my yaoi stories for me. I'll rewrite this if you are all not satisfied with what I wrote.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**

Mata aishimashou,

Anyu


End file.
